oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion Catcher
Details *finished the bar crawl miniquest. Recommended: *80 *45 (for teleports). |items= *Dusty key (no need for it if you have 70 agility, can be obtained during the quest). Recommended: *Anti-dragon shield *Antipoison *runes to teleport to Camelot and Falador *games necklace *charged glory amulet or charged combat bracelet. |Monsters to Kill *Jailer (level 47) }} Beginning * To begin, talk to Thormac on the top floor of the Sorcerer's tower south of Seers' village. He'll tell you that his rare Kharidian scorpions have escaped and are currently running loose. He'll give you a cage to catch the scorpions in and suggest you go talk to the seers that live just to the north. * NOTE: You MUST collect the first scorpion before the others. If you collect the second or third first, they WILL NOT COUNT and you have to destroy your cage and START OVER. The first scorpion * With the cage in your inventory, speak to a seer (You must do this). He will say that the scorpion resides: "In a dark place, between a lake and a holy island". This is in the Taverley Dungeon. * It is recommended to take an Anti-poison potion, an Anti-dragon shield, and a dusty key if you have one. Go to the dungeon any way you want (Games necklace to the Burthorpe Games Room, Combat bracelet to the Warrior's Guild, House Teleport if you have a house in Taverley, or Falador Teleport and walk to Taverley). * Enter the dungeon. If you have level 80 Agility, you can take the shortcut directly to the Poison spider area. If you have level 70 agility, you can use the shortcut to the blue dragons and walk from there. Otherwise, walk the length of the dungeon and use the dusty key on the gate to enter the blue dragon chamber. Then go south of the dragons, west to the Black Demons, and north to where the poison spiders are. *The Dusty key is required to access the deeper areas of the dungeon. To obtain it, go through the dungeon headed south until you find The Kinshra's headquarters. Go into the narrow eastern passageway, kill the Jailer (level 47), get the Jail key he drops, use it to open the door of the jail cell, and talk to the prisoner, Velrak the Explorer, to get the key. (You do not get the dusty key if you ask for a reward. If you do this, talk to Velrak again and choose the other conversation branch.) * Find the small room with a false wall that you can push. Enter it. (The room is just about 10 steps south of the level 80 agility shortcut) * To catch the Kharidian scorpion in this room, use the scorpion cage on it. If you try to pick up the scorpion, it will sting you, inflicting 3 damage. The second scorpion * Return to the seer (with your cage) to find the location of the second scorpion. The seer will tell you that the scorpion "has been spirited away by a brute of a man. He runs a shop in a village two canoe trips from lumbridge" This obviously is Barbarian Village. * Go there and speak to Peksa (in the helmet shop), asking him about the scorpion. He will tell you that he left it as a "surprise gift" to his brother at the Barbarian Outpost, under the bed. * Go to the outpost (the games necklace can teleport there). Players who have not completed the Bar Crawl miniquest are not allowed to enter the outpost. * Once inside, enter the agility training course area (you don't need to go through the pipe). The scorpion is in the small hut to the east of the entrance. Remember, use your cage on it or you will be dealt 3 damage. The third scorpion * You do not have to return to the seer a third time as he should have told you the location of the third in your second conversation with him. He tells you the third and final scorpion is in "some sort of upstairs room. There's some brown clothing lying on a table nearby". You say: "Oh come on now! Brown clothing? That's not a clue!" The seer answers: "Alright, alright! The clothing is adorned with a golden four-pointed star, Happy now?". You answer "Not really". He replies "Fine! You should go to where monks reside". You ask "Up a tree?" He gets angry and answers "MONKS! NOT MONKEYS!!!" That is the Monastery (on the first floor, not the ground floor). * Go to the Monastery (A combat bracelet can teleport directly; an Amulet of glory can teleport to nearby Edgeville). You must have level 31 Prayer to get upstairs in the Monastery. * The scorpion is in the eastern wing of the first floor(upstairs). As always, just use your cage on it to catch it. Ending * Take the full cage of scorpions back to Thormac and you're done! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 6,625 Strength experience * Ability to have Thormac make an elemental Battlestaff into a corresponding Mystic Battlestaff for 40,000 coins. Category:Quests